Big Surf Island Pack
One of Burnout Paradise's Premium Content Packs (codenamed 'Eastwood') is Big Surf Island. It is expected to be released June 2009. It will introduce an all-new district to Paradise City with new discoverables, events, online challenges, and at least one new vehicle. Big Surf Island Big Surf Island is around the size of Downtown Paradise. Criterion crafted it as the ideal place for online freeburn with wide roads, huge jumps, and concentrated stunt areas. The island was also designed so that players could drive anywhere, unlike in the original game when landing your vehicle in certain "off-limits" areas would cause you to wreck. :Main article: Big Surf Island (Location) Discovery *45 new billboards and 100 additional Smashes *15 new Mega Jumps (the BSI's equivalent of Super Jumps) *Drive Throughs (boost, repair, and paint) and perhaps a Junkyard. Events *Time & Showtime road rules. *10 new island-specific freeburn challenges that can be completed with 2-8 players online. *15 offline events *New Stunt Run events (speculative) Island Tour Island Tour is a new event included in Big Surf Island. It is speculated to be a time trial event similar to Burning Routes, likely for cars or the Dust Storm. :Main article: Island Tour Vehicles *Dust Storm *Speculated vehicles for unlocking BSI Discoverables Development This update was originally touted as being free downloadable content, but was later revealed to be paid-for content. :We'd mentioned in a previous podcast that this would be free content, but we can now confirm that it will be premium paid-for content. :Here’s why. We never expected to create anything this ambitious for the island, but as it progressed we got more and more excited about what it could become. (In fact, that’s the story of all our Downloadable Content.) :Big Surf is the culmination of everything we learned creating Paradise City, and we want it to bring you a truly spectacular new experience – the highlight of a year of incredible premium content. Burnout already delivers incredible value for money – literally hundreds of hours of gameplay with your original disk or PSN purchase, plus more with the free Cagney Pack and free Burnout Paradise Bikes. ::''-Criterion Games, developer of Burnout Paradise'' Island Trainer A trainer was discovered in a recent update to the PC version of Paradise that could be used to access the Island, which was still in development. Contrary to popular belief this was not a glitch but a trainer. The island could be accessed by using a flying car trainer and then saving the co-ordinates of the island's location to which you could transport to later. Pre-Release Island Players could see Big Surf Island still in progress, by gaining access inside the parking lot located in Angus Wharf, and driving to the top. An "incomplete" model of the island (including the bridge which will lead to an island) could then be seen. Gallery Image:Island 2.jpg Image:Island 3.jpg Image:Island 4.jpg Image:BigSurfIsland.jpg Image:DustyDonut.jpg Image:Island1.jpeg Image:Island Screenshot01.png Video pnDS8sXYdss 4ZoZ7-Bncr4 tfhfJlfnO2M zLyP-5g-TVY External Links *The Island Pack at CriterionGames.com